Only the Hunter rides
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Morgan is still in contact with Ava , how ever he meets a woman at a horse fair and after the truth all comes out about AJ and Ava . He turns to his new found friend who stays just an arms length away . Of Course Carly interferes .
1. Chapter 1

**-Only the Hunter rides** –

I like the character of Morgan. However I think the poor kid needs a break and I am here to give it to him. I have not written anything in a long time, so this may not be perfect. But I hope you find it entertaining to say the least.

Summary: A friend of Nikolas's comes to Port Charles for a change of pace. Morgan Corinthois needs a distraction from him. Nikolas's friend could very well be what he needed.

Disclaimer – I own nothing from GH.

The jingle of reins brought Nikolas out of his private thoughts. He looked in the direction, where the noise was coming from. Spencer sat on the bay horse smiling at him, and then frowned.

"Dad, are you even paying attention?"

"Yes, yes Spencer I am. So this is the third horse you have tried so far, do we have a favorite yet. Or must you try them all?" he questioned his son playfully.

"Of course he has to try them all. The horse fair doesn't come to port Charles that often, you know "a familiar voice told him.

"Hey Lynda, I thought you were going to call me, to tell me when you were coming to town "Nikolas chuckled. He stood up and walked over to where his friend sat on a large black majestic looking horse. He held the reins as the woman climbed down off of the horse.

"You know I was going to but thought to myself, why make it easy for you? Anyway I thought you had a barn full of wonderful horses. What brings you here?" she asked him taking the reins back. She looked at the black horse and rubbed its neck before leading him over to the side.

Nikolas grinned at his friend and pointed to his son " that one right there sold off some of the horses , claiming they were too much for Alfred to handle . But doesn't worry most just go back to the island. We are here because the young man would like a horse of his very own. Not one that was handed down to him. I told him if he did well in school he could come out and pick a horse. So here we are. Anyway what brings the master horse woman to Port Charles?"

Lynda looked over at Spencer and thought for a minutes before saying " Spencer , go give Winter to the groom and try out Chellos . I think you will like him." She looked back over to Nikolas and sighed.

"Listen, I love being a horse woman and competing and, god knows I love the horses. However I need something different so after talking to my aunt and uncle. Who send their love, we decided a change of pace is what I needed. I'm going to go to school here at PCU. I couldn't bring Brandon with me he is 27 years old and loading up is harder for him . So I thought I'd come here and look for a horse here. Do you know any place I can board a horse?"

Nikolas let out a hearty laugh "you know very well what ever best you decide to get he will be bunking next to Spencer's. Come on lets go see where my boy went off too".

"Gets into trouble does he?" Lynda asked already knowing the apple probably didn't fall far from the tree. The other reason she had come to port Charles was her parents were worried about Nikolas. After the collapse of his engagement to the doctor who stole embryos. Nikolas only chuckled as they walked side by side to the holding pens where a different array of beautiful colorful horses where being held.

They talked about what had happened and how Britt confessed everything and was being held in jail at the moment. They talked about how happy Nikolas was that his sister finally had a baby of her own. They talked about how much had changed since Emily had passed. Finally Lynda spotted Spencer on a white Arabian Gelding. She was going to ask when Spencer had taken a shine to horses when Nikolas's cell rang.

"Excuse me I have to take this "

Lynda watched as Nikolas walk away speaking quietly to who ever was on the line with him. A loud snort got her attention as she looked up to see Spencer sitting once more in front of her on the Arabian.

"That is a fine animal there Spencer, what is his name?"

"Nightmare has Dreams, but his call name is Kent. I really like him. You think my dad will let me have him " the boy asked while trying to keep his horse steady .

" I don't see why not , but how bout you let the grooms know to put him on hold and come help me pick out my horse "

"Really I can help you pick out your next champion? That would be great "Spencer quipped. he climbed down off of Kent and led the horse over to the holding pen until his father was done with his call and he walked over to the Friesians paddock . Spencer looked over he herd of large black horses. Friesian were the worlds most beautiful horse , at least a person in a magazine and said that once . As they stood quietly looking over the horses. One came charging from across the paddock and stopped half way from them. As the horse snorted he tossed his head and stared at them. Ears perked forward eyes wide.

"He is beautiful isn't he "Nikolas remarked as he walked up to them. " I love the white on his fetlock Spencer did you pick out a horse yet , because it is getting late , and you and Emma and Cameron where going to Patrick's for a play date remember ?"

"Yes dad I did, it's the white horse over there. Come on Dad go check him out "the boy pulled at Nikolas's hand. "Lynda, you coming?"

" Oh no , I need to check out a few more horses , but after this if you have no plans , dinner ?"

"Sure, you have my number right?"

"Yes, now I'll call you after this. Bye Spencer.

" Bye Lynda , good luck" the little boy was trying to control his excitement as he led Nikolas over to where the horse was , she watched him get up into the saddle and smiled to herself . Spencer got the horse gene defiantly from Nikolas.

Lynda had combed over the whole horse fair, from Arabians, to Welsh cobs, to mustangs. She let out a loud sigh. Picking out the perfect horse was not as easy as it looked. As she walked back down the main path leading back to the food vendors a smaller little girl ran right into her.

" Sorry lady " the little girl had the blondest hair and bluest eyes ,which looked like she was about to cry .

" Oh honey its okay " she told the little girl as she helped her up .

" Joss!" a younger man called out " Joss, you have to watch where you are going , plus you will scare the horses " he added . The man held out his hand and offered an apology.

"I am so sorry miss. My sister got overly excited "

Lynda accepted his hand "its okay I too was once a little girl. But your brother is right, you don't want to scare the horses "

" I'm Morgan and this is Joss" before he could say anything else Carly walked over " Joss , stay closer to your brother and where is Jax ?"

Lynda looked around "I'm sorry did you say Morgan, as in the horse?"

"No my mom's best friends last name, but I suppose it is a horse "

"Lynda Everett. Um nice to meet you but I have to go " she nodded towards carly and the little girl then headed towards where the organs where being kept .

Carly nodded at Morgan "she was cute, come on lets go find jax. I'm sure Morgan doesn't want to stand around looking at horses all day. Carly moved her daughter towards the pony pens. She took a sideway glance at her younger son, who was looking in the direction of the woman he was talking too.

**Okay this is a little rough but this is suppose to be like riding a bike right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Only the Hunter rides** –

Only the Hunter rides- Thank you for the review. Like I said it has been awhile since I have written anything. Also my writing skills are very rusty.

Season- early spring /late winter

Disclaimer – I own nothing from GH.

Lynda had finally chosen a horse to satisfy her while she was at school. She had also finished making arrangements with Nikolas to have the horse boarded at his stable. The horse she had picked was a large Chestnut Morgan with a white blaze and white stockings. His name was Kelly O' royal. As she walks back to the barn that held her new horse, once more she ran into the young man she had met before.

"I'm sorry …" Morgan began to say, until he looked up and saw it was the same woman from before. "I am really sorry. Lynda right?"

"Yep and there is no little girl to blame this time" Lynda smiled. "Hey did your sister find a pony she liked?"

"She is still looking and I am on hot chocolate duty .did you find an Equine for yourself "Morgan asked her.

"I did. Would you like to see him before I send him to Nikolas's "she asked him.

"I would actually. Why are you sending the horse to Nikolas though? There are plenty of stables to board him at in PC."

"Well I know the staff at Nikolas's stable for one and it is for free. Follow me and I'll take you right to him "

Morgan knew his mother would wonder where he disappeared too, since it was her idea for the hot drinks but then again she could wait. He took out his cell and told her what he was doing. Only to be told "_I gathered as much, don't worry we already got the hot chocolate. Enjoy '_"

Lynda led him into the warm barn and headed over to where the large red head was looking all about. The horse snorted as the approached. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few carrot chunks. She held out her palm and the horse nibbled at a few pieces. He then swung his massive head towards Morgan and nudged him. Lynda smiled and handed Morgan the rest of the carrot.

"Morgan, this is my Morgan Kelly. Kelly meet Morgan "Lynda introduced them. A cell phone rang catching Lynda's attention.

"Hello? Hey Nikolas. Yes he is ready to go. I have to go to the lodge and change but I can be there to settle him in. What, no. no it is alright I'll manage. Anyway I'm going to bunk him down then go back to the lodge. It has been a long day. You need to take care of your own stuff and I will call you tomorrow afternoon. Love you too okay bye." Lynda hit the end button and caught the questioning look of her new friend.

"I know, that you do not know me at all, but how would you like to make a few buck this afternoon?" Lynda asked Morgan.

"I am not busy at all, but just let me call my mom and tell her I have plan this afternoon. I do need to go see Michael though later at the hospital…" he trailed off, realizing he was telling a complete stranger stuff he really shouldn't have.

"And who is Michael? "

"My brother, his dad is in the hospital …." Morgan began to tell her but Lynda stopped him.

"It is fine, no need to go into details. I mean we just met right. So let me go find a groom to tell me what time this guy will be at the island. "Morgan smiled as he watched the shorter woman walk away. He turned back around to the horse who was snorting softly at him. Morgan lifted his hand and began stroking the horse's forehead.

Lynda finally had found the transportation groom and gave him the address where Kelly was going. The groom told her that the purchased horses where to bandage up for transportation within an hour. Kelly and Regan the horse that Master Spencer had chosen were being loaded next and she should be at the house no later than 4 pm.

"Thank you. Nikolas won't be there however myself and someone else will be there to bed them down for the night " Lynda told the man and handed him a tip . She had to smile to herself; it had been a good day. A woman's voice though caught her attention.

"Lynda? " Carly called out.

"Hi, you are Morgan's mom right?"

"Yes, please call me Carly. Have you seen Morgan? I am going to get Joss home and give her some dinner. He said he was going to help you move horse. I just wanted to let him know that Michael said not to bother going to the hospital AJ hasn't changed and Kiki is there "

"I left him with my horse but if you want I can let him know. I know he did want to see his brother and I wasn't planning on keeping him employed with him all that long . Well it was nice to meet you again Carly but I have to go and get Morgan so we can meet the horses at the launch .

Carly smiled at the woman "Just make sure he is careful, he doesn't have a lot of horse experience. But have fun and keep him as long as you like "Carly told her with a big grin on her face. Lynda shook her head and was thankful that she had gotten out of her house. She loved her parents but sometimes you just needed a break.

Lynda , walked back into the stables where her horse was being led out by a woman ,she saw Morgan talking to the horse the whole time . The horse had his ears turned forward listening to every word Morgan was telling him.

"Wendy. I trust the horse will be in good hands right? Kelly I will see you at your new digs in a few hours. Morgan your mom found me but said not to worry about going to the hospital. AJ is the same and Michael has Kiki up there with him. So let's go get lunch I guess "

Sure sounds good "Morgan nodded. He never was going to go see Michael he knew Kiki was up there with Michael. He followed this little mystery out to her car and headed out.

**Bbbbbbb…..vvvvvvv…..ddddddd…**

Carly stood in the hall way of the hospital, watching her oldest son sit silently next to his father. While Carly had no feelings towards AJ anymore , seeing him lay motionless in the bed with a ventilator helping him breath , made her sad. She decided to cheer up her son with the news that his brother was helping some girl move horses.

She quietly walked into the room and placed a supportive hand on Michael's shoulder. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Hey mom, you didn't have to come here. Kiki is downstairs ordering me some food from Kelly's ".

"I knew sweetie but I have news that may bring a smile to that face of yours. And no it isn't any news about AJ. I'm sorry. but your brother went with me and joss this morning to scout some horse / ponies for your sister to learn how to ride . and he met a girl ,short dark red hair Lynda Everett I believe her name was . She seemed nice."

Michael looked at his mom "nice, mom you never say nice about any of the girls we date "

" well she did seem nice , I mean it is better than him dating that whore Ava . Anyway she hired him to help her move a horse to Nikolas's stable. I told him not to worry about you and to have a good time "Carly added as she smiled.

Movement in the bed caused both Carly and Michael to jump "dad! " Michael yelled not meaning to yell. He lowed his voice before looking at him mother.

"I'll go find a doctor, try to keep him awake "Carly told him. Last two times AJ slipped right back into a coma.

"Dad? Dad can you hear me? if you can squeeze my had Dad " Michael told his father. Michael felt the slightest pressure and smiled.

**Aaaaaa…/aaaaaa…../**

Ava spaced back and forth in her apartment glancing down at her phone to see if her lover answered her. A chuckle interfered with her thoughts.

"Oh what do you want?" Ava hissed at her brother.

"Nothing I find enjoyment at your torment. What young Morgan hasn't returned your calls yet?" Julian questioned.

"No he hasn't what if AJ woke up. He will tell everyone everything and I can't have that now can I Julian?" The chirp of her phone startled both of them. Ava smiled as she answered it.

Well hello Morgan, I'm surprised you ca… what? What do you mean you have plans for tonight .Since when? Who? Morgan listen to me , your father is out of town and I thought we'd get together and spend time to…..fine Morgan go spend time with some horse hussy see if I …" Ava screamed as the phone call ended , she turned and threw her cell at the phone .

She then looked at her brother ,who looked very amused " He is being paid to help some friend of Nikolas Cassidine to move horses, instead of spending the night with me ." she huffed out .

"What is her name?" Julian asked thinking that Morgan told her and he was right.

"Lynda Everett "

Julian whistled as he looked up the woman Morgan was helping "Wow, kid has good taste, if I wasn't with Alexis I'd take a swing at her. 4 time Olympic Equinestrian gold medal winner, retiring horse at the age of 26. Comes to port Charles elite horse fair in search of new jumper. She is a looker sis." Julian grabbed his keys off the table as he left his angry sister to read up on this new woman.

So there you have it.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan crinkled his nose at the stable smell. He uses to ride horses at school, where his mom had sent him but never really took care of them. He was impressed though at how clean and spacious the stalls were. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and took it out and looked down it was Ava Jerome . He sighed, hit ignore and placed it back into his pocket. He was annoyed at the way Ava had gotten upset so quickly over him helping a stranger. He shook his head and mumbled to himself as Lynda walked in.

"This stable is amazing or rather barn "Morgan said to her, he truly was amazed at how nice it was while the house always looked like something out of a scary movie.

" It really is , years ago when I had just started riding and Helena wasn't as crazy I use to go to their camp . I remember she wanted Nikolas, not only to be this grand prince but a great equestrian as well. Moreover, he was, he beat me out a few times. Then he lost interest in competing and well I went on." I think I kept peter a Welsh pony down in this stall" she walked to a smaller empty stall and walked inside of it and was looking for something on the wall.

She smiled when she saw it and waved Morgan over, "See that dent right here?" He nodded.

" that is where Alfred almost lost his hand , he was picking peters shoe and something spooked the pony and he lashed out his other foot and almost caught his hand . Let us go to the office stall and see if there are still pictures of my lil pony "

They walked to the far end of the Barn and went into an office. Lynda looked on the bookshelf for the album; she had left it there a few years ago for Spencer to look at. She grabbed it off the shelf and smiled as she flipped through the pages. Then she stopped at a larger photo.

"This was Peter, my Welsh pony. I won 16 ribbons with him. He was out in the pasture and during a storm being struck by lightening. Then I quit riding for like a month … and …. "Lynda looked up and Morgan who had a far off look on his face.

"What is going on you have this look and you are being really quiet, not that I know you well but you were all chatty earlier." She asked

'Oh the woman I'm seeing got all upset I was helping you. She tends to be clingy and always starts a fight. Its nothing anyway you stopped riding, how did you get back on the horses?" He asked her.

She let out a small laugh " actually it was Nikolas's grandmother Helena , while she was a horrible person she had her moments and really wanted Nik and I to get together but needless to say we did not . She had this skinny little horse , just a mess and told my parents I could have him before we moved and that horrible bag of bones ended up being my brilliant champion who is going to retire . "

"Ms. Lynda, the trailer is pulling up "a groomsman told her. " And Mr. Cassidine said to place him next to Harper "

" thank you Eric " she told him before turning her attention to Morgan " Alright , story on Kelly is he loads nicely but unloading he gets a little cheeky , likes to prance and sometimes rear so we have a strap to help him out . I need you to come with me and take one cross tie while I take the other and slowly but with a loose yet good gripe let him back up on his own ."

Morgan nodded and followed her out to the loading dock where to his surprise the trailer for her horse was a larger one. He followed behind her and watched as two grooms held a larger leather strap to the back of the trailer , probably so the horse didn't bolt out backwards and injure himself .

Lynda opened the passenger door to the trailer and slowly stepped inside ' hey big boy " she said to the horse ,who snorted and jerked his head back , he nodded his head a few times and just stared at her . She reached out her hand and stroked his head.

" I know Kelly soon though , I mean this is a beautiful trailer right , so Morgan and myself are going to help you out " she told the nervous horse. She unhooked the left lead tie and handed it to Morgan, then unhooked the right lead tie.

"Morgan ,all we are going to do is give him some slack and I'll give a little push to start him backing out . She instructed him.

He held the tie lead firm yet slack in his hands he watched as Lynda place her hand on the animals left shoulder and lead the other lead in her other hand , as the trailer doors opened the horse whinnied and tossed his head a few times. The horse shifted his weight and tried to lunge forward , but Lynda pulled her lead to her causing the horse's head to face her making his left hind quarter swing out . Again, she gave the horse a little push backwards and the horse started to back up a little.

" hey Morgan place your hand like mine on the front of his chest with your shoulder against his and we will push him back other wise this could take all day . Nikolas seriously needs to invest in a trailer with side doors."

Morgan did as he was told and after 45 minutes Kelly was standing on the end of the ramp , he loosened up his gripe on the rope as did Lynda and the horse decide to try and get back into the trailer .

"Eric closes those doors "Lynda yelled at the groom. Eric closes the doors, making the horse a bit angry. Kelly reared up and bucked a bit making everyone scatter for a second. thankfully the lead ties were long enough that neither Morgan or Lynda had to let go . About another half hour went by and Kelly looked calm enough to try and get him into his stall.

Morgan followed Lynda back into the barn where she was taking off the lead ties and the halter. "Why don't you just let him loose in the pasture to burn off energy?"

" I'd love to but I have learned that trying to catch a newly bought horse after being transferred and stressed out is never a good thing , so tonight , he chills in the stall ,they will feed him later on and tomorrow morning I'll stop to check him out maybe walk him or lunge him in the arena."

Morgan studied the horse and stroked the horse's neck before stepping out of the stall with Lynda "he is a beautiful horse "

"He is isn't he? Now to pay you and get you back to your girlfriend before you get into more trouble" Lynda went back to office here she left her purse and pulled out her check book , wrote the check then stopped .

"Morgan what is your last name?"

" Benson , but look you don't have to pay me I liked helping you out and really you don't have to drop me off at my girlfriends . I am not going over there. why don't we go to my mom's hotel and get something to eat , you can buy me lunch or dinner " he countered .

"How is that payment if it your mother's hotel?" Lynda asked smirking.

"Okay how about we go to Kelly's diner then?" Morgan asked her.

"Okay sure lets go "Lynda told him. She studied Morgan wondering why he rather spend time with a stranger rather than spend it with his girlfriend. She did not ask, she was not sure she wanted to know.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/

After feeling his father squeeze his had Michael felt such joy spread through out his body , one side of him didn't want to get too excited over this . The other side wanted to run, yell, and scream his excitement. Michael had been waiting so long for his father to walk up and the squeeze for the second time that day made him run to the nurse's station.

" Young man there is no running in this hospital, I don't know why I have to keep repeating myself ?" Euphony lectured Michael, who knew better.

" listen , is Dr. Drake around , Aj squeezed my hand ….and before you tell me it is a normal reaction and that it doesn't mean anything he did it more than once while I was talking to him . " Michael informed the head nurse.

"Alright junior let me see if I can locate him , Sabrina was brought in along with her baby after an accident . " Epiphany told him.

"Oh my god, okay well if he isn't available the next best thing would be my grandmother right or some other doctor "Michael asked.

Epiphany paged Patrick drake and then waited a moment before calling another doctor down. Michael, meanwhile called his grandmother to tell her what he thought was good news.

Michael had gone back to his father's room to wait for the doctor to come into the room when he saw Morgan walking towards him. He gave his brother a hug and then looked at the girl next to him.

" Hi , I'm Michael , I'm Morgan's older brother " he said as he shook her hand .

"I'm Lynda your brother's employer this morning. And since he didn't want me to pay him, we are headed to lunch my treat would you like to join us?" She offered.

"normally I'd say sure and call my girlfriend to go as well but AJ squeezed my hand and I'm waiting for the Doc to come and check him out , but you two go and have a goods time and before you say anything. Yes, I know and now it happened too many times for it not to be a good thing. But Morgan I'll text you or call you later"

" Yeah , sure I just wanted to see how you were but this is great news man , hopefully AJ will wake up to tell you who shot him . I'll see you later at home." Michael nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Lynda "Michael watched his brother and new friend leave and then smiled as he saw a doc walk towards him.

"Michael, correct?"

"Yes I am "Michael confirmed.

"Okay, I am Dr. Williamson, I am on Dr. Drake's team of doctors on this case. Do you mind if I examine your father until Dr. Drake or Monica can come and check him out them?"

"No not at all doc. I'll uh sit out here for right now." Michael sat on a bench and pulled out his phone deciding to call Kiki and then his mom. Kiki had been down right flawless in her vigil day in and out with him. Maybe starting over with the love of his life would not be so bad now. He text a message to both woman and waited to hear from the doctor.

That is all I have right now , yes I am going to keep the guilty party guilty of shooting AJ and the betrayal in there .


End file.
